Nutella
by DrDanaScully
Summary: Bree et Rex passe une journée agréable et s’étonne l’un l’autre.


Quelques petites modifications de rien du tout après re-re-re-re-re-re-lecture lol

**Titre :** Nutella  
**Auteur :** DrDanaScully  
**Raiting :** M  
**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages de Desperate Housewives appartiennent à Marc Cherry, ABC et Touchstone Television. La fanfiction 'Nutella' appartient à Exquisiteliltart; cette traduction est ma propriété.  
**Résumé :** Bree et Rex passe une journée agréable et s'étonne l'un l'autre.  
**Note de l'auteur :** Troisième traduction pour moi (youhouuu lol) et un NC-17 en plus (héhé) et oui, je traduis, lis (et écrit aussi), des fics ratées M (vous savez enfin mon secret lol). Mais sinon, côté traduction, je commence à m'habituer là... Personnellement, j'ai trouvé les sentiments et surprises de cette fic assez bien faits et écrits, donc, je me suis décidée à la traduire, j'approfondis ainsi la compréhension (surtout pour moi lol) de cette fanfic... Sinon, j'adore le titre lol ; Bonne lecture !  
PS : Je sais que ma fic Harry Potter 'Au Clair de Lune' (voir mon profile) est en cours, mais je me suis permise un petit break

* * *

**Nutella **

Un bruit réveilla Bree. Avant qu'elle n'ouvre les yeux, elle réalisa qu'elle était seule dans le lit. L'inquiétude s'empara dans son esprit : Rex était-il partit ? Dormait-il à nouveau en bas ? Elle se redressa et vit la silhouette de Rex occuper son perchoir habituel près de la fenêtre. "Rex ? Est-ce que ça va ?"

Il ne répondit pas, alors elle se dépêtra des couvertures et s'assit à ses côtés. Il tenait son visage entre ses mains. Elle s'agenouilla à ses côtés et posa sa main sur son avant-bras.

"Qu'y a-t-il, chéri ?"

"J'ai perdu un patient aujourd'hui."

"Oh, c'est horrible," dit Bree et sa perspective changea : elle avait presque oublié que Rex sauvait des vies et voyait des tragédies et des pertes quotidiennement. Il ne parlait presque jamais du travail. Elle s'assit à côté de lui et Rex déplaça ses jambes afin d'être assis à côté d'elle.

"C'était un ami et un brillant docteur. C'est un vieil italien et il est tombé malade durant ses recherches ici. Il était devenu si faible qu'il était incapable de supporter 8 heures d'avion pour rejoindre sa famille. Il n'avait personne quand il est mort."

"Sa femme ne pouvait pas venir le rejoindre ici ?"

"Elle était sur le chemin, mais sa santé s'est détériorée rapidement."

Il baissa à nouveau les yeux et il y eu un moment de silence avant qu'il ne parle à nouveau.

"J'étais juste assis ici, essayant de reprendre les choses en main. J'ai pensé à essayer ton truc. Tu sembles toujours perdue dans des pensées intenses quand tu t'assieds ici... - Il fait beau. Tu te rappelles de Rome ?"

"Oui, Rome est probablement la ville que j'aime le plus sur cette terre," dit Bree en souriant.

"C'était de loin mon arrêt préféré durant notre voyage. Tu te rappelles les fontaines de Piazza Navona (1) et de Campo di fiori ? (2) Nous avions traversé les places, main dans la main, et léchant des gelato (NdA : glaces en italien)," Rex chercha la main de Bree et la serra doucement.

"Nous nous sommes assis sur les Marches Espagnoles (3), au milieu de toute la puissance et la beauté, juste en nous noyant dedans," Bree se déplaça plus près de Rex et serra sa main plus fort. La romance et la liberté qu'ils avaient perdues, revivaient dans leurs mémoires et les accablèrent.

"Et la nourriture..." ajouta Rex.

"Pizza Margarita géante avec de la mozzarella fraîche et du basilic. Fantastique."

"Bree, partons demain. Nous pouvons allez jusqu'en Italie, mais je veux t'emmener autre part. Que voudrais-tu faire ?"

"Nous pourrions aller jusqu'au flan de coteau, après la forêt protégée et pique-niquer ? Nous pouvons juste nous asseoir au bord de la rivière, ou profiter du paysage de la campagne," Bree posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Rex. Il caressa doucement ses cheveux, et saisit son menton, relevant lentement son visage afin que leur regard se rencontre, "Ca paraît merveilleux," dit-il et l'embrassa doucement, avant de se lever et de traverser la pièce et de s'installer à nouveau confortablement dans le lit.

"Rex, je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir appris que tu as perdu un ami. Y a-t-il un enterrement ou une visite auquel nous pouvons assister ?"

"Non, il n'avait pas de famille ici. Ils rapportent ses restes en Italie pour l'enterrement," Rex commença à pleurer. Elle le rapprocha instantanément, le réconfortant, jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'endorment tout deux tard dans la nuit.

Le matin suivant, Bree se força à se lever tôt, en dépit de sa veille au milieu de la nuit. Rex grogna de protestation lorsqu'elle le poussa hors du lit, ainsi elle pu le faire.

"Prépare-toi Rex, nous allons passer une journée agréable, et tu dois te lever tôt."

Rex trouvait parfois les idées de sa femme géniale, mais il était fatigué.

Pendant que Rex s'était douché et habillé, Bree avait préparé un pique-nique complet. Rex pouvait juste deviner ce qu'elle avait fait, mais il était assurément convaincu qu'il n'y avait aucune frite ni sandwich dans son panier. A en juger par l'air sur le visage de Bree, ils n'avaient même pas besoin de partir pique-niquer, la joie de Bree à le préparer était assez amusante pour elle.

Rex mangea quelques fruits pour le petit déjeuner pendant que Bree se douchait et changeait de vêtements. Elle annonça qu'elle était prête à partir, et descendit. Elle avait tressé ses cheveux, ses parfaits atouts étaient presque naturellement maquillés. Sa robe d'été lavande était sans manche, et avait une ceinture mignonne à sa taille qui soulignait ses courbes.

La route vers la campagne était plaisante. Rex était heureux de voir Bree sourire et d'être naturelle avec lui. Ils avaient réellement laissé leurs problèmes à la maison. Ils se garèrent dans le parking désigné et marchèrent jusqu'au sommet d'une petite colline jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent un coin tranquille et isolé, heureux de se reposer. Bree étendit leur couverture, et commença immédiatement à déballer le déjeuner. Bree était capable d'une manière ou d'une autre de confectionner un plat italien complet, avec une soupe froide aux courges servit avec une coupe de pain, et de l'Orechiette (NdA : plat italien, la recette se trouve facilement sur internet) avec des saucisses et des poivrons rôtis. Elle sortit son bec bunsen, sa cocotte minute et son thermos. Il la regarda chauffer et servir le plat délectable avec révérence. Elle prenait sa cuisine très au sérieux, et il se rappela de la féliciter. Mais il y goûta et répondit immédiatement, "C'est absolument délicieux, Bree. Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour faire ceci si rapidement et si parfaitement."

"Je suis heureuse que tu aimes," Bree se sentit ravie que Rex aime sa cuisine. Elle avait travaillé très dur afin de le préparer correctement, mais elle ne l'aurait jamais avoué. "J'ai fait des cornettos au nutella pour le dessert."

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" demanda Rex bourrant sa bouche avec des pâtes.

"De la pâte fourrée avec du nutella. Ils sont absolument délicieux, et les italiens en mangent tout le temps."

"Chérie, c'était si gentil de ta part de préparer un plat italien en l'honneur du Dr. Collucci," Rex était réellement touché par sa délicatesse. Elle lui versa un verre de vin, et lui tendit une serviette propre. Après avoir mangé, Bree fit la vaisselle et rangea tout. Elle laissa le vin et les cornettos au nutella au dehors pour plus tard. Rex se sentit soudain plus fatigué qu'il ne l'avait jamais été au part avant en raison du copieux plat, et il manquait de sommeil. Il s'allongea sur la couverture, et fit une place pour Bree à côté de lui. Elle s'installa et ils se reposèrent tout deux, appréciant la sensation de la chaude brise et les glouglous de l'eau du ruisseau déferlant devant eux.

Bree, elle, n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à dormir. Rien ne l'excitait plus q'un compliment sur sa cuisine (NdA : LOL), et elle n'allait pas laisser Rex gâcher leur journée en dormant.

Elle s'assit sur ses genoux et passa quelques minutes à le regarder dans son sommeil avant de s'approcher pour passer à l'attaque. Toujours si lentement, ainsi il ne saurait pas ce qui l'avait touché, elle défit sa ceinture et son bouton et ouvrit ses pantalons. Elle s'infiltra dans son boxer et commença à légèrement le caresser. Il murmura quelque chose dans son sommeil mais ne s'éveilla pas. Elle le sentit se durcir, alors avec de malicieuses intentions, elle se pencha en avant et le prit dans sa bouche. Il se réveilla avec la sensation de sa chaude bouche le taquinant (NdA : j'aime bien se mot là lol), et la vue de sa masse de cheveux se déployant sur son estomac.

"Bree..." gémit-il avec désespoir perdu dans le plaisir. Il ne pouvait honnêtement se rappeler la dernière fois qu'elle était descendue sur lui. Elle n'aimait pas le faire, ce qu'il comprenait, il n'appréciait pas particulièrement lui faire aussi. Il remit ses cheveux en place afin de pouvoir la voir. Elle le tint fermement avec une main, tandis que sa bouche tournait autour de son gland, encore et encore. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, gloussant légèrement, ce qui envoyait de divines vibrations s'élever à travers lui. Alors elle appuya rapidement ses lèvres distinctement sur son estomac, tout en le caressant profondément. Ses hanches se cambrèrent de plaisir, et elle le rencontra plongeant et plongeant. De la salive s'échappa des coins de sa bouche. Rex était si stupéfait qu'elle soit entrain de lui faire ça, il s'embrouillait les idées. Et quand il jouit, elle avala. Quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais fait au part avant. Elle continua doucement à le lécher encore quelques secondes, et il se sentit récupérer, respirant difficilement à travers son plaisir délirant.

Elle sirota son vin, coquettement (NdA : 'coyly' veut aussi dire avec une timidité affectée ou feinte, mdr), le regardant récupérer. Elle su qu'elle l'avait surpris. Il n'aurait jamais prévu à ça, d'autant plus qu'ils étaient dehors dans un espace ouvert.

Rex lui fit signe d'approcher et quand elle fut assez près, il la ramena à son visage. Elle déplaça sa jambe droite sur lui pour le chevaucher, et alors ils s'embrassèrent. Il roula sur elle et l'immobilisa. Il abaissa facilement le matériel léger et extensible des bretelles de sa robe d'été, exposant ses seins. Bree se sentit sauvage à l'extérieur, et elle lui donna elle-même la permission de vraiment y aller. Sans rien pour la limiter ou la restreindre, elle se sentit devenir sauvage, et elle ne voulait rien de plus que Rex lui procure du sérieux plaisir ; elle voulait s'entendre crier involontairement.

"Fais-moi gémir, bébé," dit Bree, cherchant désespérément ses yeux (NdA : en français, ça me fait toujours bizarre ce mot "bébé", pas vous ?). Rex ne se fit pas prier deux fois. Elle releva sa robe et Rex descendit le long de son corps, bougeant sa tête entre ses jambes (NdA : donc, si j'ai bien compris, elle ne porte rien sous sa robe la coquine... mdr). Elle commença à haleter d'anticipation avant même que sa bouche ne la touche. Il la lécha montant et descendant et entrant et sortant. Elle sentit son orgasme l'envahir, progressivement, rapidement. Juste au moment où elle pensa qu'elle ne pourrait plus le supporter, son corps se raidit, et elle se sentit comme une fusée lancée dans l'espace. Elle avait de bonnes raisons de crier. Le cri insouciant lui seul amena Rex à avoir une nouvelle érection.

Lorsqu'elle revint sur terre, Rex l'embrassa doucement, et frotta son érection à son entrée. Hypersensible, elle tressaillit au contact, mais elle invita quand même Rex à la prendre. Il la pénétra doucement, lui donnant un doux premier coup pour la préparer. Dans son état sauvage, elle n'était pas d'humeur pour de la douceur, "Rex, baise-moi franchement," souffla-t-elle. Il sentit son érection durcir et grandir encore plus. Il bougea en elle avec abandon. Il regarda Bree, elle serrait les dents et jouait avec ses mamelons. D'habitude, elle ne se touchait jamais elle-même lorsqu'il était en elle. Généralement, elle restait tranquille et immobile, mais aujourd'hui elle le suppliait d'aller plus loin, d'aller plus fort. Il se força à faire du mieux qu'il pouvait, bien qu'il était un peu effrayé que la chose qui possédait sa femme soit une force instable. Après qu'elle ait joui à nouveau, il éjacula et s'écroula couvert de sueur sur elle. Elle se délecta de ce poids sur elle, et elle ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer que Rex ne pleurait pas. Il affichait un large sourire bienheureux, alors qu'il se laissait glisser et la rapprocha pour leur sieste. Avant qu'il ne s'endorme, il murmura dans son oreille, "Nous devrions aller à la campagne plus souvent. J'adore ce que ça te fait," il s'arrêta avant d'ajouter "Ca t'intéresserait d'emménager ici par hasard ?" il rit doucement et elle embrassa sa tempe.

Sous peu, le soleil commença à descendre plus bas, et la brise devin froide. Bree réveilla Rex pour qu'il profite du coucher de soleil avec elle, et alors ils remballèrent tout et repartirent vers la ville, se sentant plus proche qu'ils ne lavaient jamais été.

* * *

Et voilà ! Bien sûr, j'attends vos commentaires. Cette fanfic a été assez laborieuse et je tiens à féliciter à nouveau l'auteur originel, Exquisiteliltart (You are a god ! lol). Donc voilà quelques explications sur les références italiennes : 

1- Piazza Navona : " La Piazza Navona (Place de Navone), construite sur les ruines du Stade de Domitien datant du Ier siècle de notre ère, est la fierté de la Rome baroque, avec les bijoux d'architecture et de sculpture du maître le Bernin (la fontaine des Fleuves au centre) et de Borromini (l'église de Sant'Agnese in Agone)." (Source : Wikipédia)

2- Campo di fiori : "Depuis le Moyen Age, la place du Campo de' Fiori est l'un des endroits les plus animés de la ville, où les cardinaux et les aristocrates se mêlaient aux poissonniers et aux pèlerins. Chaque matin, sauf le dimanche, des étals de fleurs, de fruits et de légumes colorés et pittoresques, entourent la statue de Giordano Bruno, qui y fut brûlé en 1600 pour hérésie." (Source : Cityvox)

3- Les Marches Espagnoles: en anglais Spanish Steps. "Les Marches Espagnoles (italien : Scalinata di Piazza di Spagna) sont une volée de marche à Rome, suivant une pente raide entre la Piazza di Spagna à sa base et la Piazza Trinità dei Monti, avec l'église Trinità dei Monti, à son sommet." (Source : Wikipédia, traduction par moi)

Et voilà pour cette troisième traduction ! ;)


End file.
